Fireteam Red
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: During the beginning of X-com initiative, a team of soldier from America and Europe formed a team. This team's main goal was to handle dangerous missions. Until they mysteriously disappeared.


AN: I'm sorry I can't resist

San Fransisco- California- 3:00 AM

The skyranger landed in the underground base returning from the successful west coast campagin. "I take it the mission was a success?" Dr. Vahlen asked the fireteam leader only responding with a grunt. "I don't want to be cocky but...we kicked some ass." He slung his rifle over his back and moved to the rec room.

"That was a good strike Klien sadly I got more kills than you." The team's heavy stated. The heavy was Raymond he was from Russia...before it fell.

"Perhaps if your people skills were as good as your combat skills you'd have a girl." The team's Assaulter Bree teased. She was from Ireland which was suprisingly safe at the time.

"Hey Bree, when you decide to put out we'd listen to you." The team's sniper Reiner roasted her. He was from Boston one of the first zones attacked.

"Alright everyone get rest we're back out a 6:00." The team's support/leader Decker ordered them. Decker was from the United Kingdom another safe area.

Decker followed his squad to the sleeping quarters as they stirp them selfs of their titan armor. "You look tired." Reiner stated Decker was so exhausted he didn't even grunt. "You think we're winning boss?" Reiner asked him.

"I...can't say but all that matters is that we're making a difference." Decker assured him.

"You think so the situation room-" Reiner was interrupted by Decker.

"Xcom is doing the best they can now go to bed." Decker ordered Reiner.

3 hours later- 6:00

"Alright Red Team get up!" The three other members put on their armor and grabbed their weapons. The armor and helmets had a clean shiny red paint job and a few scratches from the recent battle. "What's the mission boss?" Reiner asked on the way to the skyranger. "We're going to a science lab in Johannesburg South Africa Doc wants us to recover these test subjects before some else gets to them." Decker readjusted his jacket and looked into the armor crate. "I suggest we use more mobile light armor. Reiner and Bree use the archangel, Raymond stick to titan, I'll use skeleton."

"Look boss we got new weapons." Bree she was basking in the glory that is the AA12 automatic shotgun. "Yeah I could get used to this." Raymond looked at a modified M249 saw with a grenade launcher attached to it. "This is pretty cool." Reiner inspected the newest in Xcom technology the Railgun which looked like if a barret 50 cal and a tank barrel had a child. "Dr. Vahlen I love you." Decker had the new Telsa rifle which looked like the standard G3 but had static running across the barrel. "We should get a move on."

Johannesburg- South Africa- 7:00 AM

"Alright Red Team your task is to infiltrate the Adele research facility and find the test subjects." Central ordered.

"The test subjects what's with them?" Reiner asked.

"That's classified information." Central cut contact with the fireteam.

Everyone rappeled down the side of the building taking out Sectoids on the way. "Hostiles on the bridge." Sectoids blind fired onto the squad's cover. "Raymond!" Decker shouted at him he knew what to do. "Got it!" Raymond fired his grenade launcher onto the bridge killing both sectoids. Raymond dashed towards a elevator but a thin man descended from the roof. "Raymond watch out." He continued running and slammed into the thin man crushing it between him and the elevator door. He applied more pressure until the door collasped and killed the thin man. "Central we've reached the labs...Central come in." The team entered the labs blood was on the ceiling, floor, walls anywhere it could reach. "This place is a shit hole innit." Decker commented on the state of the lab they reached a small room with pods. "Blimey mate look at this." The three others approached him they looked into the pods seeing the mutilated corpses of the test subjects. "Looks like a party." Raymond being cynical as always. "Shut your fecking gob Raymond." Bree spat out at Raymond as Decker radioed Central. "We found the test subjects but well...we got a case of serious fubar." Bree pulled out her shotgun and aimed right at the door. "Contacts at the door."

A Sectoid crawled towards the door thankfully since Bree was on overwatch. She popped out from cover and pummeled the Sectoid with the butt of her gun. She sprayed the Sectoid down with the AA12 Raymond ran into the hallway seeing Chryssalids. "Raymond fire your bloody rocket!" Bree shouted at him Raymond did so and shot a rocket from his smaw rocket. "Bree would you kindly help me with the body love." Bree took one arm and threw in over her shoulder. "Cover us!" Raymond was spraying down the hallway not hitting anything. "Raymond for a heavy gunner you can't hit the broadside of a Muaton's bollocks." Raymond used the grenade launcher damaging a few Chryssalids. "Big sky we have the package bring the skyranger now!" They were being chased down the hall by the Chryssalids as the lights flickered. "Reiner blow the door." Reiner aimed his rifle and blew the door off it's hinges. "Negative Red lead LZ's too hot switching to alternate LZ." Decker grabbed his flare and threw into a room suprisingly the Chryssalids took the bait. "Up the stairs!" The team rushed up the stairs they were heading onto the roof. "Couldn't we take the elevator?" Reiner asked watching behind them. "So you can be a fat tub of lard like Raymond?" Bree stated hostile like always emptying her clip into a sectoid. They finally they reached the roof and was greeted by the skyranger.

Skyranger- Atlantic- 9:00 AM

Decker took off his helmet everyone looked in separate directions. He took the chance to observe his mate's features. Raymond had a scruffy looking hair and a beard that connected. As for Reiner or Kyle he was young not a single hair on his face along with soft features. Now where would he start with Bree she was pale, with freckles, and a red hair tied in a bun. He tried hard to not stare but she noticed eventually. "Decker quit staring I feel like you're eye shagging me." The skyranger approached the base with the test subject.

San Fransisco- California- 9:30

Decker helped the scientist load the body into the science lab. "Vahlen, what're you doing test subject?" She was on her tablet like usual. "Even though I'm not supposed to say so the lab is extracting the genes from the subject." Decker followed Vahlen to the research lab and placed the subject on the table. "So are you-" "Please exit the lab we need to start the expiriment." Decker left the area and took a quick glance back into the lab. "I see you." He looked around heared something but didn't know from where. He walked off to the barracks he needed sleep.


End file.
